theelderscrolls3morrowindfandomcom-20200214-history
Propylon Teleportation
The doomed Dwemer race created the Propylon teleportation Chambers to travel about Vvardenfell; each one was placed at a Dwemer Stronghold. They form a circle around Vvardenfell, and are activated by rugged two pound stone cones filled with magic each called X Propylon Index, X being replaced by the name of the Chamber that index will travel to. The index for a Chamber allows you to teleport to that Chamber from either of the two nearby Chambers, clockwise or counterclockwise around the circle. Search for 'Propylon' on the Morrowind Google map The Indices (plural of index) are themselves scattered about Vvardenfell. Below are the locations of each Chamber, and where the Index that teleports to that particular chamber can be found, in clockwise order, from the (roughly) 12 o'clock position: Valenvaryon. Valenvaryon Location of Valenvaryon Propylon Chamber Index Go to the Urshilaku Ashlander Camp. The Wise Woman has it in her Yurt on a table to her right; she is part of the Main Quest and all in the camp are easily annoyed, so keep a Save from before attempting this, and use some surefire way of sneaking past them all; the Main Quest can quite easily be thwarted by no more than talking to NPCs as important as the Wise Woman or others in the Yurts. If you prefer not to muck about in Main Quest territory, Valenvaryon is no further from Falasmaryon than some city centers are from their docks; doing without its Index still allows travel from Valenvaryon to Rotheran, although counter-clockwise travel would not be possible. Rotheran Location of Rotheran Propylon Chamber Index Go to Rotheran. Enter the Communal hut on the roof. Rols Ienith has it; Sneak and pick pocket him or kill him for it. Indoranyon Location of Indoranyon Propylon Chamber Index Go to Tel Fyr, southwest of Sadrith Mora. The Index for Indoranyon should be right inside on the table next to Divayth Fyr. Divath Fyr does not mind any of his belongings taken, or to be precise, the belongings around him are not tagged as belonging to him. Falensarano Location of Falensarano Propylon Chamber Index Gnisis, Khuul, and the Maelkashishi shrine to their east, make an almost equilateral triangle. The nearest town to Maelkashishi, though, is Maar Gan; Maelkashishi is only a short distance away over a range of hills, for Levitate users. There are two entrances: the lower, West one requires passing by a diseased (but not contagious) Orc tomb raider, who is neutral, and becomes more friendly if you cure her, and two hostile ones, one of whom is a trainer, if pacifying attackers with Calm Humanoid is your thing. Levitation is required to get to the next floor up, where lies the door to the Forgotten Galleries. Possible Scamp, Hunger, and Winged Twilight enemies await. The other entrance is high up on the ridge of hills to the East, and enters very near to the objective: the top ledge of the Forgotten Galleries. There is a skeleton; next to it is the Falensarano Index, lying on a scroll, along with a Daedric Longbow and eight Daedric arrows and other assorted loot. Telasero Location of Telasero Propylon Chamber Index Go to Telasero. For this one you must actually enter the stronghold and go down to the lowest level, past fairly tough enemies. Once in the lowest level of the stronghold check the trough, it is a little hard to spot. Marandus Location of Marandus Propylon Chamber Index Go to the top level of Vivec St. Olms. Enter the Temple. Descend the ramp to the lower level. Go through the hallway; it will be in the last room on the right, with a level 5 lock on the door. In there will be one or more rats. Along the wall facing the door, there is an untidy row of crates, with a few more crates stacked on top. The Index for Marandus is on the floor, between the second and third crate from the right. Or to put it another way, there are three crates on the right, two on the bottom, one on top. It is on the floor to the left of those three crates. Hlormaren Location of Hlormaren Propylon Chamber Index Go to Caldera. Enter Irgola the Pawnbroker's shop / house. The Index for Hlormaren should be on that window ledge right next to him, but he actually is offering it for sale. It is a lot cheaper than it is light. Andasreth Location of Andasreth Propylon Chamber Index Head over to Hlormaren. The dome has its own entrance, Levitate up to in if you can, if not you can fight your way up. The Index for Andasreth is on a shelf on the left wall. Its really hard to see, if you have Night Eye, it will make it stand out a little better. Berandas Location of Berandas Propylon Chamber Index Under the arch at the northwest exit out of Gnisis is a dome. This is part of Als-Dreven, the home of Baladas Demnevanni, a reclusive Sorceror. The entrance is a little more nondescript, looking more like a common Tomb entrance. Baladas is a vital NPC to those seeking advancement to the rank of Mouth in House Telvanni, so such players, or anyone just preferring to be polite, will wish to stay on his good side. He protects his home with summoned Rats and Skeletons, which the player will have to avoid or fight, but the Daedroth in the room below and the Shock Centurion (Centurion Sphere) surrounding him are not hostile, and killing them will displease him greatly. The index is high up on the shelves behind Baladas; it is of course a great prize, but Baradas is arguably worth a visit for the array of Skill Books on his shelves, alone. Like most cabinets and chests, looking at the book's contents, which is all that is required to get the skill bonus, will not annoy the owner. Falasmaryon Location of Falasmaryon Propylon Chamber Index Go to Maar Gan shrine. The Index for Falasmaryon is on a silver plate among the other more mundane offerings to the shrine. The Dremora may not attack if the Index is stolen in front of him, but the Shrine protectors will. A heroic amount of Sneak, or some generous serving of cheese such as 100% Chameleon + Sneak, or a quick escape and an even quicker drop of the Index before guards catch up to the player, is required. Category:Travel Category:Locations